Blog użytkownika:Synojca/Sławianie - Przecieki
Problemy mediów -Jesteśmy teraz na okręcie "Janusz" będący pod kontrolą rosyjskiego Bolmarszałka Chwielcewa. Za chwilę dojdziemy do mostka dowódcy, by dowiedzieć się czemu były prace, jakie były i co one wprowadzą. Tak oto szła korespondentka mówiąc do kamery i idąc przez korytarz, załoga okrętu była zdziwiona, patrzyła zaciekawiona. -Stop! Co pani tu robi? A ty schowaj tą kamere! -powiedział, a może bardziej krzykął, żołnierz, w mundurze, z karabinem. -Przeprowadzamy tu reportaż. -odpowiedziała reporterka. -Taak? Na temat czego? I co? chcieliście do mostku Bolmarszałka? Niedoczekanie! -Robimy reportaż o akcjach naprawczych. -powiedział kamerzysta. -Poruczniku Piotrze Pawlak, tu Kapral Kacper Mak, mam kobiete i mężczyzne z kamerą. -powiedział do kołnierzyka. -Jak się nazywają kapralu? -powiedział porucznik przez mikrofon w uchu kaprala. -Jak się nazywacie? -powiedział do dwójki. -Antosia Franckiewicz. -pokazała swoją akredytacje dzienikarską. -Fiłoń Gusar. -Są to Antosia Franckiewicz i Fiłoń Gusar, ta dzienikarka pokazała mi swą akredytacje. -Daj chwile kapralu. -powiedział porucznik.-Nie ma ich w systemie gości. -powiedział po chwili- Zabierz ich tam skąd przyszli. -Tak jest poruczniku Pawlak. -powiedział do kołnierzyka- A wasza dwójka idzie przede mną! Zaczęli iść po korytarzu w kierunku hangaru z ich statkiem. -Słuchaj, jak będziemy mieli szanse to szukamy osoby od której byśmy mogli się dowiedzieć co to są za akcje naprawcze -powiedziała szeptem do Fiłonia. On odpowiedział kciukiem w góre. Więc tak szli korytarzem, zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu w korytarzu. -Kurcze, niedaleko jest hangar... trzeba liczyć na cud. -szepneła do kamerzysty. -Stójcie! -krzyknął do intruzów- Sasza, przyjdż na skrzyżowanie korytarza A1 i B11, mam tutaj dwójke która ma być wydalona z okrętu, ja muszę wracać na warte. -powiedział do kołnierzyka. Pobiegł żołnierz, a zdziwiony kamerzysta, niczym jego koleżanka, powiedział do niej by szybko poszli. -To był jakiś cud! Dobra, trzeba zrobić ten reportaż. -powiedział Fiłoń. -Patrz! Tam jest jakiś robotnik. -powiedziała Antosia. -Nagrywaj to! Przepraszam! Czy pan tutaj robi prace naprawcze? -powiedziała do chłopaka z rozczochranymi włosami, w kombinezonie niebieskim. -Yyy... Taaakk -powiedział zdziwiony i zmieszany chłopak. -A jakie? I w jakim celu? -Montujemyy czuniki, to znaczy czujniki. -"Nie powinniem tego mówić"-pomyślał- By okręt miał lepszą ochronę przed Japończykami. -A możemy się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej? -Muszę iść, proszę wyłączyć kamerę, nie pokazujcie mojej twarzy! -zdenerwował się, zasłonił obiektyw kamery i ruszył naprzód korytarzem szybkim krokiem. -Dobra, mamy coś, chodźmy ponownie na mostek dowódcy. Więc tak szli korytarzem B1, równoległym do korytarzu A1, którym wcześniej szli. Dotarli do drzwi, nie było strażnika. -Dobra, wchodzimy póki nie ma strażnika i pytamy się bolmarszałka. Jak powiedziała tak zrobili, weszli, wielkie zamieszanie że cywile są na mostku okrętu. -Bolmarszałku, mamy pytanie po co wam czujniki? i czy będą służyć do obrony przed Japończykami? -Kto tutaj doprowadził do wpuszczenia telewizji!?!? -krzyknął oburzony Bolmarszałek- Zabrać ich! Skąd wy macie takie informacje! Zostaniecie za to ukarani! Wyłącz tą kamere! Strażnicy zaczęli ich zabierać. Fiłoń szybko schował swoją kamerę i wyjął kartę pamieci by schować ją osobno. Zabrali ich do hangaru. -Dawać swe akredytacje i kamere! -rozkazał jeden z żołnierzy. Rozkaz wykonali i żołnierze dopilnowali by weszli na swój statk i wylecieli. W stacji telewizyjnej -Szefie... my nie... -zaczęła reporterka i w tym momencie wtrącił się kamerzysta, -Szefie my mamy materiał, proszę oto karta pamięci, niestety kamerę nam zabrali. -No trudno... -powiedział ze smutkiem lekko otyły pan z wąsem- Ważne że jest materiał, dostaniecie wypłatę za to i stacja będzie próbowała was bronić. Szpieg Japończyk w wieku nie więcej niż 34 lata szedł przez "Wielkie Miasto", był ubrany w czarny garnitur i kapelusz. Wyszedł z zaułka, położył swoją walizke, zaczął mówić do siebie, po Slowiańsku¹. Zainteresowało to policjanta który go zauważył, szczególnie ze względu na jego wygląd i to że mówi do siebie. Zaczął iść w jego kierunku. -Hej ty! Azjato! Podejdź do mnie. Kontrola. Japończyk wyprostował się, odwrócił głowę i włożył ręke do kieszeni. -Wyjmij ręke z kieszeni! Odwróć się! Bo strzele! -wykrzyknął policjant zuważając to. Japończyk wyjął dłoń z kieszeni i rzucił kulką. Biały dym zaczął wylatywać. Policjant zaczął kaszleć. Gdy biały dym opadł, Japoczyk zniknął. -Cześć! -powiedział chłopak z włosami jak u Niemena- Musiałeś tu przybyć z dymikiem? Uciekinier kaszlnął i powiedział, wychodząc z ulatniającego się dymu. -Cześć Antoni. Policjant chciał mnie skontrolować. -Dobra, zauważył twoją twarz? Masz walizke? -Mam walizkę, a nie wiem czy widział moją twarz. -Nie ważne, to już koniec. -Yamato. -powiedziała postać po rozejrzeniu się po małym pokoju w którym były 3 osoby. -Arigato. Już kończymy naszą robotę, chodźmy. Więc Antoni i jego współtowarzysz dopili swoją herbatę i wstali. -Idziemy. -powiedział do 2 opryszków Antoni. Wyszli na "ulicę", ludzie szli sobie, auta latały, choć się zdarzały takie które jeździły. Drzewa rosły na wysokość niektórych kładek. Nawet można było zobaczyć ptaki, a w niektórych miejscach jaszczurki. Ciekawe połączenie jak na miejsce przyrody i "Wielkie Miasto". -Mikisha, ty idziesz do elektrowni, jeśli nie dostaniesz się tam, to jak najbliżej. Masz zakłócasz? -Tak. -Idź. My pójdziemy na mostek. Pamiętajcie, możemy używać broni. Ruszyli, tak szli przez pół godziny. -Kontrola! Co macie pod koszulami? -Weź spadaj. -powiedział jeden z Azjatów. Policjanta zatkało. Byli coraz bliżej mostka, wtem światło zgasło. Było zamieszanie. Żandarm zapalił latarkę, zauważył ich i nakazał im się zatrzymać. Strzelili do niego. Krzyk. Zamieszanie. Chaos. Włączono czerwonawe światło awaryjne. Oni szli dalej. Staneli przed drzwiami. Wyjęli ładunki wybuchowe i podłożyli. Ogłuszyło strażników. Wystrzelili tych na przeciwko. Potem wykończyli ogłuszonych. Z kolejnych drzwi wypadł żołnierz, postrzelił opryszka w ramię. Po chwili został odstrzelony. Podbiegli do drzwi, sprawdzili, pusto. W tem wieżyczki wyleciały. Od razu się schowali za ścianą. -I co? Wieżyczki. -Powiedział z bólem postrzelony. -Może nie działają, bo nie strzeliły. -powiedział europejczyk- Rzuć czymś. Drugi opryszek wyjął z buta nóż. Rzucił go pod zasięg wieżyczek. Zaczęły strzelać. -Jednak działają. -powiedział Antek. Japończyk z walizką wyjął z niej granat. Rzucił i wieżyczki się popsuły. -Podkładaj, podkładaj. Przygotuj dymik, a ty kolejny ładunek. Drzwi się otworzyły, dym zaczął się ulatniać, a granat został wrzucony. Na kokpicie zamieszanie, przygotowani żołnierze są zdezorganizowani przez wybuch przy nich. Japończycy weszli i zaczęli strzelać.Jeden z nich został zabity. Nikt już nie strzela. Chodzą po mostku, patrzą czy ktoś jescze żyje. Antek zbadał ciało kapitana. W tym samym czasie postrzelony w ramię został zabity przez leżącego oficera, który po chwili dostał kulke w łeb. -To chyba wszyscy. -powiedział Japończyk, otwierał walizkę. -Powiedz że nam się udało. Ja włączę kopit i zamknę drzwi. -Shōri, shōri! Wareware wa shukka shimasu. Shisha 2. -Mikisha, Mikisha. Chyba go złapali. Sayako Shisha 3. -Shisha 3. -powiedział Sayako. -Teraz trzeba zmienić lot i czekać aż flota przyleci. "... mówić... po Słowiańsku"- jest to wzot uzyty by czytelnik miał pole dla swej wyobraźni, ponieważ może to być nudne gdy będzie ciagle, po polsku itd.